This invention relates to a protecting cover for a coaxial connector assembly.
The coaxial connector is usually placed on a table or a floor or hung in the air, which is easily adhered to by with dust, causing noise. Also, as the connector is made of metal, it easily induces static charge, causing electric shock and causing interference on devices, such as computers, connected thereto. Therefore, there is a need for a device which protects a coaxial connecter from these defects.